


Shout It From The Rooftops

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Anonymous prompted:</b> I’m thinking future!klaine, just after blaine proposes and kurt (obviously) says yes, blaine immediately tells EVERYBODY that “he said yes", even random strangers in the street, because let’s face it, he totally would!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shout It From The Rooftops

There aren’t many people in the small park, it’s the middle of the week and the weather isn’t that good for late July. But they both have the week off and it’s the _perfect_ time to do this and Blaine doesn’t care that the grass is a little wet when he drops to his knees in front of Kurt, holding onto his hands and looking up into his eyes adoringly. There will probably be grass stains on his jeans, but they aren’t his favorite pair anyway, and he just can’t wait any longer.

“What are you doing?” Kurt asks, a little shocked, then again, excited. “Blaine, what are you _doing_? _Here_?”

“Here is perfect,” Blaine says. “We used to come here all the time, remember?”

“Of course I do, of course, but it’s been raining this morning, Blaine, your clothes -” Kurt rambles, cheeks slightly pink with excitement and embarrassment alike.

“I don’t care about my clothes,” Blaine interrupts. “I care about _you_. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kurt says, and Blaine squeezes his hands.

“Then will you let me finish?”

Kurt nods, his laugh a little shaky. “Sorry. Sorry, yes, okay, go on.”

Blaine takes a deep breath, kisses one of Kurt’s hands to ground himself. “You’re the love of my life, Kurt,” he says. “There’s no one like you. I just - I’ve been meaning to do this for so long, you don’t even know how long, oh god, wait until I tell you, it was right before Regionals -”

“Blaine,” Kurt warns, and Blaine shakes his head, laughs nervously.

“Right. Okay.” He clears his throat, pulls the little red box he’s been carrying everywhere all day out of his pocket and opens it, holds it up so Kurt can see. “Kurt, you are everything to me.” He pauses, heart beating double time in his chest, and god, he _has_ been waiting so long for this. “I want to be with you forever,” he says, “I want - I just want _you_ , for the rest of my life. So, please, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Kurt says on an exhale, dropping to his knees in the wet grass as well so he can grab Blaine’s face and kiss him, hard. “Yes, god yes, of course I will, I _love_ you, of course I’ll marry you.”

Blaine pulls him into a rib-crushing hug, presses his face against Kurt’s shoulder as happiness bubbles over inside of him, so much happiness it feels like his body can’t even contain it and he has trouble breathing for a moment.

“Okay,” he says finally, pulling back a little so he can kiss Kurt again. “Oh god, we’re getting married. we’re getting _married_ , Kurt!”

“I know,” Kurt answers. “I’m the one who just said yes.”

“You said yes,” Blaine confirms, then looks up toward the small gathering of onlookers that has assembled around them. “He said yes,” he announces happily. “He’s going to marry me.”

“That’s wonderful, sweetheart,” an old lady with a large purple hat and a poodle on a pink leash comments, smiling at them.

“It is,” Kurt says and Blaine can’t do anything but look at his perfect, perfect face and feel amazing before leaning in for another kiss.

**

“He said yes,” Blaine announces to the guy standing at the park entrance and reading something on his cell phone.

The guy looks up, confused, then goes back to scrolling, not even acknowledging them.

Blaine just keeps a hold of Kurt’s hand as they keep walking towards the subway, smiling so brightly Kurt wouldn’t have had a choice but to smile with him even if he hadn’t been overflowing with happiness himself.

He just got engaged. To Blaine. He loves Blaine. He’s going to marry Blaine, they’re going to be _husbands_ , he just can’t wrap his head around it. He’s going to have forever with Blaine. Seems his sixteen-year-old self got it right when he saw a beautiful boy on a staircase and handed over his heart so fast it was out of his hands before he noticed what was happening.

He watches Blaine walking next to him, so close their shoulders are brushing together, fingers linked together tightly, and nothing has ever felt so right before than saying yes to him. Nothing.

Blaine offers a bright grin to the little girl clutching her mother’s hand as she walks past them, looking up at them with big, curious eyes.

“He said yes,” Blaine tells her. “We’re getting married.”

The girl giggles and hides her face in her mother’s arm as she walks away.

“He said yes,” Blaine calls to the man selling hot dogs on the street corner, raising their linked hands to indicate what he’s talking about.

“Are you going to tell everyone?” Kurt asks, and Blaine nods so eagerly, Kurt shivers with a rush of fondness and affection for this wonderful man he just promised the rest of his life to.

“I’m just happy,” Blaine explains, and Kurt leans over to kiss his cheek, because, yes, he’s really happy, too.

The subway car is mostly empty, but still they choose to sit as close together as possible. They can’t stop staring into each other’s eyes, until the train jolts into motion and they sway into each other, giggling. Kurt puts his head on Blaine’s shoulder and closes his eyes, overcome with emotion for a second. They have to start planning a wedding now. A _wedding. Their_ wedding.

“He said yes,” he hears and opens his eyes to find the little old lady sitting across from them eyeing them with an interested expression on her face.

“Congratulations,” she offers. “You must be so happy.”

“I am,” Blaine confirms, smiling dopily at Kurt for a second.

“How did you propose?” the old lady asks, dropping her crossword puzzle into her lap and looking genuinely interested.

Blaine bounces in his seat with the excitement of getting to tell the story. “See, there’s this park we used to go to all the time when I first moved here. I took him there today and -”

“He knelt down in the grass,” Kurt finishes. “Even though it has been raining all morning.”

“You do have a grass stain right there, dear,” she says, leaning forward to point at Blaine’s left knee. “Try toothpaste, I always use it on my grandson’s clothes. He’s always crawling around in the grass, pretending he’s a cat. It’s better than having him sit in front of the TV all day, I suppose.”

Blaine nods. “I agree. And thanks, I’ll try that.”

“My husband proposed to me in the middle of his office surrounded by twelve or so of his coworkers.” She shakes her head, smiling fondly at the memory. “He had just started working there, a young journalist, and he kept forgetting his lunch. I knew that and decided to bring him a sandwich, he was skinny enough already, you know?” She chuckles. “It was only a sandwich. I _had_ made it myself, though.”

Kurt drops his head back onto Blaine’s shoulder as they keep listening. The old lady just watches them, doesn’t seem to mind at all as she continues her story.

“It was well after noon by then and he had been working since morning and he was starving. So, I drop the bag onto his desk, and say, _here’s your lunch_ , and he looks up at me and says, _oh god, Darlene, marry me_.” She laughs, shrugging her shoulders carefully as her face twists into a wicked little grin. “He insists to this day that he meant to say it, but I know better. It slipped out. Of course I didn’t let him get away with it, I accepted on the spot and there was nothing he could do about it. When you find a guy like Richard,” she explains, “You don’t let him get away. And this September we’ll have been married for fifty-three years.” Her grin turns into a smile, a soft look in her eyes. “We have three wonderful kids and five grandkids.”

“That’s amazing,” Blaine says. “And good for you, for not letting him get away.”

“You hold onto this one,” Darlene says, pointing at Kurt. “You two are just right for each other. I can tell these things. My husband’s friend Eddie - first time I met him, I said to him: you should meet my friend Patsy. She’s the girl for you, I told him. I introduced them and three months later they were married. And I can tell with you two. You’re going to be very happy.”

“He is the guy for me,” Blaine confirms, squeezing Kurt’s hand. “I can’t wait to be married to him.”

“He’s beautiful,” Darlene says, and both she and Blaine turn to stare at Kurt dreamily, who squirms under their gazes, blushing.

“I can hear you, you know,” he complains, but really, all he feels is deeply content and filled with a quiet joy that warms his skin. “I knew it the day I met him,” he adds quietly, contributing to their conversation. He can’t help it.

“Well.” Darlene straightens her back, slips the book with the crossword into her purse. “This is my stop,” she announces. “It was nice talking to you boys. Have a wonderful life together.”

“We will,” Blaine promises.

She turns to Kurt, leans forward and covers his hand with her own. “You found a good one,” she whispers, as if telling him a secret, before getting up to get off the train.

“You said yes,” Blaine says as soon as the doors are closed again, and he sounds so blissfully amazed, Kurt has to press a quick kiss to his lips.

**

“He said yes,” Blaine tells the bored-looking, blue-haired college student who lives next door while Kurt is fiddling with the keys to their apartment.

The boy stops, pulling out one of his earphones as he gives Blaine a questioning look. “Huh?”

“He said yes,” Blaine repeats. “We are getting married.”

A fleeting look of confusion crosses the boy’s face before he grins, holding out his fist for Blaine to bump it with his own. “That’s awesome, man. Do I need to wear headphones tonight? My room is like, right next to your bedroom.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt manages, but Blaine seems to think about it.

“Can you actually hear us in there?”

The guy shrugs, scrunches up his face. “Not really. Just thought you’d probably be, like, celebrating extra hard tonight or something -”

Kurt gets the door open and pulls Blaine inside quickly. “We’ll keep it down,” he calls to the boy in the hall, very eager to end this conversation right now.

“Nah, go crazy if you want to. Live a little,” he calls back. “And congrats.”

Kurt quickly closes the door, is met with an armful of Blaine before he has even started toeing his shoes off.

“I love you,” Blaine mumbles into his shirt.

“I love you too,” Kurt tells him, carding his fingers through Blaine’s hair. “That’s why I said yes.”

“You said yes,” Blaine remembers, then pulls out of the embrace so quickly Kurt stumbles forward a few steps.

“What are you -”

“Hold on, just a second.” Blaine hurries over to the window, pulls it open and leans out, yelling “He said yes!” down to the streets of New York, busy on a Wednesday afternoon.

Kurt watches him close the window, waits for him to turn around before shaking his head at him. “I can’t believe you just did that.”

“It doesn’t exactly count as yelling it from the rooftops, but -”

“You can do that later,” Kurt decides. “Right now, you should kiss me.”

Blaine smiles at him and crosses the living room in a few quick strides to do just that.


End file.
